


Actions of Consequences

by WHlSKEY



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHlSKEY/pseuds/WHlSKEY
Summary: The consequences of our actions can lead to new actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Actions of Consequences

_ “What happened was not your fault.”  _

It was her fault. 

_ “This was a mistake of our own Kohinata-san. What was killing Her was also keeping Her alive. We miscalculated.” _

That miscalculation cost Her life. 

_ “You were under control. This was not you.”  _

But it was still Miku’s own desires that led to this. 

Three sharp, rapid knocks on the plastic of the hospital bed arm brought Miku out of her thoughts from where she sat upon the window sill. She didn’t bother to face them. 

“I’m going to be heading out for the night, Kohinata. You should think about doing the same here soon.” The voice was indistinguishable. She didn’t know who was speaking. “Think about getting some rest and a good meal in you. You deserve it more than any of us right now.” There was an audible pause that was only filled by the steady beat of the heart monitor. A deep sigh. “Have a good evening Kohinata. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Miku held back a wry chuckle. Tomorrow wouldn’t come. 

  
  
The person didn’t speak again. Only the sound of her heels clacking against the floor and the automatic door opening and closing were the only signs that another person had spoken those words. 

A good meal? Rest? Deserved it?

_ Miku deserved nothing. _

Someone who would blot out the sun did not deserve anything. 

And that was fine. Miku could remedy that. 

Miku leaned forward and extracted the noose she had prepared from her bag. With this she could fix everything. 

The beeping of Her heart rate monitor was Miku’s only companion as Miku went about her work. 

There was a hook-up high on the wall and it jutted out just long enough that Miku would be able to kick away the chair. Miku presumed it was an extra hook to hang IV bags. But that would not be it’s purpose tonight. 

Miku had to be careful of the equipment to her right. The monitor that displayed Her brain activity was at risk of getting knocked. Miku wasn’t sure why the monitor was there. The doctors made it very clear that She would never wake up. 

Miku inhaled deeply. A strange thing to do as it wouldn’t matter soon.

A giddy feeling welled up from inside Miku’s stomach. Soon.

Miku secured the loop of the noose around her neck. 

And she stepped off her chair. 

* * *

When the indistinguishable voice returned early in the morning, Chris Yukine was greeted by the sight of a hanging mirror and an extinguished sun. 


End file.
